Una tortuga lobo
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Leonardo es mordido por un lobo por salvar a mikey,aun que intentaron desaparecer al lobo algo raro pasa,el lobo vuelve y ellos trataran de averiguar de como paso pero eso no es todo,leo comienza a portarse de una manera rara y como si no fuera el,trataran de averiguarlo antes de que sea tarde.


**Debo dar las gracias por los reviews jejeje,enserio aun nose como se me ocurrio gran historia,pero les traigo esta –w- una tortuga lobo,leo un lobo?,raro no?,bueno la rara soy yo jejjej**

**Una tortuga lobo **

Chapter 1 (n/a:se me ocurrió poner los capítulos en ingles xDD)

Todo andaba tranquilo por las alcantarillas, nuestros héroes andaban como siempre rondando por las calles de new York ,todo se veia tranquilo para ellos pero en eso sienten algo extraño hacia ellos,sin embargo no lo tomaron como mucha importancia.

_bien chicos,es hora-hablo el intrepido líder, estaba en la azotea con sus hermanos averiguando si el krang aparece.

_haaaa…-los tres hermanos hacen un quejido,al lider los mira y los fulmina con la mirada.

_por favor,ya van 5 veces que hacen ese ruido-se notaba lo enojado que estaba,no se tiene que ser un genio para no notar la expresión de Leonardo.

_disculpa si los lugares a donde nos llevas son aburridos y para nada interesantes-agrego la tortuga de banda roja,este pone una expresión de burla hacia el líder, lo cual no le causa gracias.

_esto no es un juego!-respondió el líder

_wow tranquilo chico lider,ni que te hubiera dicho que eres muy blando-este comenzó a reírse a carcajadas_jjajajjja blando como una almohada jajaja

_callate!,no soy blando!-trato de defenderse como pudo

_pe..pero si es la verdad jajajaj-comenzó a salirle las lagrimas de tanta risa por los ojos

_rafa,basta!-dijo el genio del grupo,alfin pudo callar a rafael

_grrr!,mejor me largo!-salto a una azoteo y se fue corriendo

_leonardo!-donnie grito su nombre pero el ya estaba lejos

(…)

_arghhh!-patea la basura_odio a rafael!,siempre tiene que estar molestando!

Leo se sentó a una esquina, estaba al borde de un edificio,se notaba lo triste que estaba,cruzo sus piernas y las junto con su cabeza,se notaba algunos gemidos de el.

Se notaba que estaba llorando pero en eso levanta la cabeza,se notaba sus ojos rojos y vio una sombra,rapidamente saca sus katanas y los agarra.

_quien es!?-se notaba que no estaba muy feliz

_tranquilo ejje-una sombra sale de ahí y era mikey_soy yo bobo jjejej

_mikey!?-guardo sus katans y miro muy asombrado a su hermano por seguirlo hacia aca_que haces aquí?

Leo se preocupo por su hermanito,se dio cuenta que no debió seguirlo donde iba el a mikey no le gustaria,el es todo opuesto a leo.

_no debes estar aquí-volvio a responder el lider

_por que no?-pregunto mikey todo isnocente,realmente leo no queria dar explicaciones.

_por que no quiero,al lugar que voy no es para un niño como tu-joder!,le dijo pequeño,creo que no debio decirlo,talves sea un poco infantil pero el no es un niño.

_no soy un niño!,somos de la misma edad!-trato de defenderse de su hermano

_para mi lo eres,asi que es mejor que te vallas-lo jala del brazo llevándolo a casa.

Mikey no iba a permitir que leo lo trate como un niño,leo comenzo a jalarlo pero mikey hace un esfuerzo por zafarse y lo logro y retrocede haciendo que leo también lo haga.

_mikey!-dijo leo de una manera que a mikey no le gusto

_no ire a casa!-cruza los brazos

-iras te guste o no!-se acerca a el

_eso jamas,no eres Splinter!-sale corriendo

_pero soy tu hermano mayor y debes hacerme caso!-lo sigue

_no lo eres!,somos de la misma edad!-aun corriendo

_mikey!-lo trata de alcanzar

(…)

Mientras donnie y rafa esperaban en la azotea a leonardo y mikey.

_crees que vuelvan?-rafael pregunta un poco preocupado,pero donnie no le respondía, rafael se dio cuenta y donnie lo mira muy serio_que?

_como que que?-pregunto el genio muy molesto y los brazos cruzados

_no me digas que te molesto lo que dije de leo?-pregunto rafael esperando la respuesta de su hermano

_tu que crees?-volvió a preguntar muy frío y seriamente

_hay favor,solo fue una broma!.trato de defenderse como pudo

_broma o no,no debiste decir eso!

_por que no?-pregunto

_por que!? Sabes que leo es muy..muy tu sabes-dijo el muy nervioso

_muy que?-lo mira sonriendo malicioso

_muy!...ash bien es muy sensible con algunas cosas-da un suspiro

_ahora te das cuenta de que hablo?-pregunto el

_lose pero igual no se lo digas-dijo el

A pesar de todo donnie era el que mas protege a leo,ambos son iguales en algunas cosas,usan un cinturón largo,ambos gustan de dos chicas humanas,siempre tienen un respuesta para todo y siempre muestran un lado maduro.

_por favor Donatello!-rafa se descontrolo_crees que leo estará como una niña llorando solo por un comentario1!?

_no! Pero los tuyos son ofensivos y enserio te pasas!-dijo el muy enojado

_pero gracias a i se dan cuenta de las cosa!

_pero no es la forma!

(…)

Mikey seguía corriendo de leo,se notaba lo enfurecido y con darle ganas de gritarle a mikey pero este apresuró el paso y trato de esconderse de leo pero choca con algo que lo tumba al suelo y al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que es el krang.

_krang,dile al krangs que por fortuna encontramos a la que llaman tortuga-apunto de disprarle

_pero krangs dice que debemos usarlo con el-dijo el

_si talves sea una buena forma de usar a esa que llaman lobo contra el,krangs tuvo una buena idea-apuntando aquel lugar

_no!-lo agarran_sueltenme!

Continuara..


End file.
